


Wallpapers for the 10th Annual Summer of Giles

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: summer_of_giles, F/M, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six black and white wallpapers of my favorite Giles couples made for the 10th Annual Summer of Giles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpapers for the 10th Annual Summer of Giles

**Author's Note:**

> Want/Take/Have and edit as you please.

Giles/Anya

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/522859/522859_original.png)

Giles/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/522570/522570_original.png)

  
Giles manip by wickedfox  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/522432/522432_original.png)  


[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/521854/521854_original.png)

Giles/Dru

  
Vamp!Giles manip by wickedfox  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/522194/522194_original.png)  


Giles/Joyce

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/521371/521371_original.png)


End file.
